The Gift of the Dragon
by luzifersGirl2p
Summary: Long ago vikings lived alongside dragons. Mostly the one they call "the offspring of lightning and death itself" the nightfury. But, it's been several 100 centuries scince then. That they forgot about the gift drago dragons have been able to give. Until one day the oldest nightfury dies a female nightfury at that. But, she leaves behind her legacy from the netflix show to httyd 2
1. The Nightfury

Long ago vikings lived alongside dragons. Mostly the one they call "the offspring of lightning and death itself" the nightfury. But, it's been several 100 centuries scince then. That they forgot about the gift of dragons have been able to give. Until one day the oldest nightfury dies a female nightfury at that. But, she leaves behind her legacy

Monica Minochi, a strong hard-headed soft hearted viking of her island. The isle of luna. Being draped in nighttime darkness 4 days of the week most of the villagers are pale some have a slight tan but me i rather like the cold darkness of night. The vilage is costantly atacked by pods of nightfuries. Her father Orpheus Minochi, chief of the village says he is a distant cousin of drago bloodvist. He hated that he was related to that man. Controling dragons for your own benifit. Even to us thats cruel. But drago is not a distant cusin he is my unkel and my father's brother. I learned about this from the vilage kids. Today i was walking in the forest surrounding the village. I heard pain-filled cries for help.

I ran towards the voice I found a dragon with several poisoned arrows embedded in its skin. And a broken wing but like they say a downed dragon is a dead dragon. But I could never kill a dragon. In fact if I could I'd save them I always carry the bag full of first aid supplies. the dragon was a female Night Fury.

I walked carefully to her. I tried to keep her from death's door.

"What are you doing human?" the dragon demandes

"Trying to save you... wait did you just talk?" said calmly the asked freaked out

"Of corse i did but humans cant understand us dragons. I belive you may be a silver tongue" she concluded

"Silver toung?" i was confused

"Dear. You cant save me.this poisin has been in my system far too long.but for you kindness i shall gift you 2 gifts the first is i want you to take 4 of my scales the secound is the gift of the dragon." she told me solemnly

"The gift of the dragon?" I asked I was still confused

Purple mist seeped from her body and into mine through all the pores and open lids like my eyes and mouth.

\-- 3rd--

Monica's etys turned neon purple her nails a darker purple signifying a deadly poison we became slightly longer and sharper


	2. Taking Action

"soon I'll be gone. Child Quickly Take 4 of my scales and remember my name, its Moonbeam there is not many of our kind left find my son, Moonfire Show him the scales and he shall believe you young silvertongue."

I got up running to my father and my home. I was an only child my mother died at child birth. My dad raised me single handedly while being a chief with a iron fist, open mind and soft heart.

\--Monica's pov at her home--

"papa?" I said quietly

"where have you been? Its been hours scince anyone has seen you! You had me worried." He shouted I started fidgeting

"ya. About that... I Need to talk to you" I said softly

"anything princess" He said calming down

"Have you heard of the gift of the dragon?" he thought for a second then answered.

"I've read of it a long time ago in my father's library his private notes thinking it would help me be a better chief... why?"

I was very nervous about telling him but I got the courage

"well... Today while I was in the woods having a nice stroll I heard crys for help. At first I thought I was another Viking but when I got to the scorce well it was a Nightfury with beautiful purple eyes she was shot with poaisined arrows and had a broken wing"

"well?"

"you know me papa I can't kill dragons and well you know... I tried to help her."

"Monica you will never change. But, you are my daughter. But what do yo suspect us to do?"

I thought for a moment and remembered one of the chiefs in the cheiten meeting said something about making peace with the dragons and a rumor of dragon riders.

"you remember the chieftain meeting you went to?"

"yes I remember stoick said that berk had made peace with the dragons after he almost lost his heir in a dragon fight and his son lost a leg but the boy was protected by a Nightfury. After killing the red death,... wait are you suggesting?"

"Yes I think that Luna should make peace with the dragons if they are welcome given a place to live and we don't kill them like berk that maybe we can get some dragon riders. And maybe just maybe the dragons could give us the gift of the dragon like the Nightfury did to me."

"You might have a good idea but you know we lost hundreds to them..."

"And they lost thousands millions of their kind dad the Nightfuries are a dying breed."

He sighed then he looked up at me

"we shall address this in the great hall with everyone."

"Thank you father"

"don't thank me yet..."

father called an emergency meeting with every one of the village. There were complants and yelling I yelled out at them

"QUITE!!!"

that scilenced them

"today it was brought to my attention that the dragons can be calmed and we can be at peace no more deaths no more attacks"

"Chief Orpheus they have killed hundreds of us including your mother."

"I KNOW-"

"Father if I may?"

"Go monica tell the

"citizens of Luna I know that sudden peace with the dragons is something can't expect but from the elders I would like you to think back long ago when Vikings liked alongside dragon and they gave one viking a gift dragons were able to give. "The Gift of the Dragon" it would be peace. Plus if we do so we can, like the isle of berk make our own dragon riders a backup for protection of our island. Which brings me to a proposition if we bring peace with the dragons we can help defend the archipelago and that includes our island and further help our relationship with berk" at this point I was looking at my father smiling as the Vikings were nodding willing to give it a shot. My father stared at me with pride so I looked back at the Villagers

"earlier today I was gifted with this "Gift of the Dragon" by a nightfury one of the few females as she asked me to find her son."

"and what do you suppose we do Princess?"

"Train the dragons letting them know we trust them I know who can help. The son of the chief of stick."

"how will we do so I doubt that he is going to come here..."

"I have already taken that into account that is why I sugest to our chief that we take a trip with the adolescents of the village to train the dragons the dragons I can get to berk with my dragon form"

"so when do we go Monica."

"well we must send a ship ahead to warn the chief of berk. But I sugest in a week so I can have time to convince the dragons maybe learn a thing or 2 about them..."

"Then pick out the adolescents of the village."

"I suggest that we take Ingrid, Harold, Ingmar and the twins Thor and Loki. Still to bodies and half a brain..." I said the first part loudly with the second under my breath Ingrid and I have been friends since we've known each other Ingmar is my cousin he is arrogant self-centered and by all means a teddy bear at heart. Ingmar is a friend and a fellow fried and fan of the dragons. The twins Thor and Loki; Thor the dominant twin, Is a girl. She and her brother Loki love pranks and getting into as much trouble as possible

" I think we should go in a small group this time but next time more should come."

Monica Minochi

age 16

Hair: red tipped black hair

Eyes: Neon purple

Siblings: N/A

Mother: Ruby Minochi

Father: orpheus Minochi

Ingrid Mardh

age 16

Hair: blond Long

Eyes: red

Siblings: N/A

Mother: Alvilda Mardh

Father: Asmund Mardh

personality: kind. Strong. Has a iron first capability of being the second in command. a great friend to Monica Devious. A great planer with Monica.

Harold Boisen

age 16

hair white

eyes green

siblings N/A

Mother

Ingmar Vespera

age 16

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Green

Siblings: N/A

Mother: Asta Vespera

Father: Bjarte Vespera

Personality:Arrogant, self-centered, but is a teddy bear underneath his façade of toughnessseems strong but is scared of almost everything.

Thor Odenson

age 16

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Red

Siblings: Loki Odenson (twin)

Mother: Brenna Odenson

Father: Colby Odenson

personality: Playful likes to get in to trouble with her twin Loki likes to destroy things but is on her best behavior with Monica.

Loki Odenson

age 16

Hair: red

Eyes: Black

Siblings: Thor Odenson (twin)

Mother: Brenna Odenson

Father: Colby Odenson

personality: Playful likes to get in to trouble with His twin Thor likes to destroy things but is on his best behavior with monica. Likes monica as far as I can tell. Is very flirtatious.

harold Boisen

age 16

Hair: white

Eyes: yellow

Siblings: N/A

Mother: scarlet Boisen

Father: vincent Boisen

Personality: smart.cunning funny serious when needs to be able to wiggle his way out of any problem...

stoick sighed

"Gobber prepare the stables get hiccup and the dragon riders we have a big month ahead of us in a few days I should begin and get this man somewhere to lay back to relax find someone to make a guest house for the kids of luna preferably 6 rooms one of those rooms mist have a slab of Rock like the one in hiccups room and put a name on each and the one with the slab of rock the name must be Monica."

"yes chief."

this was indeed going to be a long Month.


End file.
